The present invention relates generally to ductwork, and more particularly to a variable-duct support assembly for mounting ducts of various shapes and sizes onto an airframe or other suitable structures.
Aircraft manufacturers are well known for producing aircrafts having HVAC systems or various other systems with ductwork integrated therein. This ductwork typically is comprised of a series of cylindrical tubing or ducts for passing air throughout the aircraft. Typically, each duct requires a plurality of support assemblies for mounting the duct to the airframe of the aircraft. Moreover, each support assembly can be comprised of a substantial number of parts and have a somewhat complex construction. In this way, these support assemblies can result in expensive material costs, lengthy installation times, and high labor costs associated therewith.
Additionally, existing support assemblies can be sized for mounting only specific ducts of certain shapes and sizes. In other words, differently sized or shaped ducts can each require its own separate support assembly for attaching the respective duct to the airframe. This condition can require new tooling and further increase the time required to install the ductwork.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a variable-duct support assembly and method for installing ductwork, which provides for ease of use and common components, as well as a reduction of costs.